


Why skeletons shouldn't group chat with alternate versions of themselves.

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm trash, Chat room format, Internet things, Papyrus in many AUs, censored cusses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a chatroom format story. I'll consider video chat soon. Maybe I'll make it an audio drama and make a transcript of it in the next chapter. I don't know.</p><p>Also, this includes a special guest, and it also takes place post-pacifist in all these timelines.</p><p>Guide:<br/>Tale is "CoolSkeleton95". Swap is just "papapyroos", Swapfell is "skeleton2", Fell is "WhydoIneedausername".</p></blockquote>





	1. All Papyruses Are Dorks And This Is Proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chatroom format story. I'll consider video chat soon. Maybe I'll make it an audio drama and make a transcript of it in the next chapter. I don't know.
> 
> Also, this includes a special guest, and it also takes place post-pacifist in all these timelines.
> 
> Guide:  
> Tale is "CoolSkeleton95". Swap is just "papapyroos", Swapfell is "skeleton2", Fell is "WhydoIneedausername".

_**CoolSkeleton95** has joined the chat._  
_**papapyroos** has joined the chat._  
_**skeleton2** has joined the chat._  
_**WhydoIneedausername** has joined the chat._

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I AM ONLINE!

 **papapyroos** : yo.

 **skeleton2** : im here

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Do we have to do this every time we log in?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : YES! IT GIVES US A SENSE OF UNITY TO RE-INTRODUCE OURSELVES!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : You're the only one who does that.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : AM NOT. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THEY DID IT JUST NOW.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Fine. I, Terrible, am here. Happy?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : EH, YOU COULD DO BETTER. NEXT TIME, OMIT TERRIBLE. DON'T INSULT YOURSELF.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : It's not an insult. It's a declaration of power.

 **papapyroos** : so we gonna talk or nah?

 **skeleton2** : hope so  
didnt come here not 2

 **CoolSkeleton95** : WELL, I HAVE A SUBJECT! I WAS FRIENDZONED TODAY! IT WAS NICE!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : What?

 **papapyroos** : cool.  
my bro gets friendzoned a lot.  
who friendzoned you?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : ONE OF MY CLASSMATES.

 **skeleton2** : im surprised noone asked you to take them 2 the bonezone.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Why would they want to be impaled to death and tortured?

 **papapyroos** : wtf?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : And what's the "friendzone"?  
Is that a place where companions gather?

 **papapyroos** : nah son  
its when someone says hey buddy youre my friend.

 **skeleton2** : um ok  
i thought it was when u want 2 go 2 the bonezone  
but they say ur my friend.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : ??????  
So when you want to die but they spare you?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I GUESS???  
I THOUGHT IT WAS WHAT papapyroos SAID.

 **papapyrooos** : yea i did too  
i thought bonezone meant skeleton????

 **skeleton2** : ???  
where did u guys get ur ideas of wat the bonezone is????

 **WhydoIneedasuername** : I have an attack called "Bonezone."

 **Coolskeleton95** : OH COOL.  
I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT ATTACK CONSISTS OF.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : It's where I impale the opponent with lots of bones and make an inescapable cage of bones and move it closer to them until they die.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : OWIE!

 **skeleton2** : wtf??????  
u need 2 take a chill pill fam

 **CoolSkeleton95** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I'd do that because I live in a brutal world.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : No.

 **papapyroos** : ok  
im here if you need to.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Alright then.

_**skeleton89** has joined the chat._

**skeleton89** : yo.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 **skeleton89** : not much.  
just got this new phone from alphys.  
its pretty cool.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I'M GLAD YOU'RE SOCIALIZING.  
BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE CHAT.

 **skeleton89** : k cool  
see ya later.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : SEE YOU LATER.  
I HAVE EXPERTLY HOME-COOKED FOOD WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME.

 **skeleton89** : youre the best.

_**skeleton89** has left the chat._

**papapyroos** : you have  a brother too?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : YES.  
HE IS VERY LAZY THOUGH.  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'D DO WITHOUT ME.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I suppose we have this in common.

 **papapyroos** : my bro is the cooolest guy ive ever known.

 **skeleton2** : mine stoole my first username!!!!!!!!  
at leas t i have it on some other website.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : My brother's username sometimes gets reported.  
I told him to just change it, but he refuses to change it.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : WHAT'S HIS USERNAME? CAN'T BE THAT BAD.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : His username is "f***you."

 **CoolSkeleton95** : YOU CAN'T HAVE ASTERISKS IN THE USERNAME!  
HOW IS HE DOING THAT!?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : No, that was censorship.  
It does that if foul language is sent in a chatroom with users under 18 years of age.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : WHAT? BUT I'M OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT!  
I'M A WHOLE 15 YEARS OLD!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Well, it does it regardless of if you can handle it.

 **skeleton2** : wth  
let 15 year olds say f***!!!!!!!!!

 **papapyroos** : what did i miss?  
i had to go do something with my cool brother.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Apparently, the start of a movement to let teenagers use foul language on the internet.  
Personally, I don't know why.  
None of us really use that kind of language.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I DO NOT LIKE BEING TREATED LIKE A BABY!  
I AM VERY MATURE FOR MY AGE!  
I MADE MY NEOPETS ACCOUNT ALL BY MYSELF!

 **skeleton2** : dude neopets is for babybones

 **CoolSkeleton95** : IS NOT!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I agree.  
Taking care of those creatures is a huge responsibility.

 **papapyroos** : well i guess you could say that

 **skeleton2** : ok but theyre not real????

 **CoolSkeleton95** : SO???????  
WHY DOES IT MATTER?  
THEY ARE LITTLE CREATURES YOU ARE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR.  
IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM THEY WILL BE IN AN ETERNAL STATE OF HUNGER AND BOREDOM.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I have to go. My brother's about to do something stupid.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : OKAY! SEE YOU LATER!

 **papapyroos** : bye dude

 **skeleton2** : c u l8er

 **CoolSkeleton95** : MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T DO THE STUPID THING!

_**WhydoIneedausername** has left the chatroom._

_**CoolSkeleton95** : ACTUALLY, I HAVE TO GO TOO._

**papapyroos** : alright.

 **skeleton2** : k bye

_**CoolSkeleton95** has left the chat._

**papapyroos** : ill just leave too since everyone is leaving.

 **skeleton2** : k bhye

 _ **papapyroos** has left the chat._  
_**skeleton2** has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this! Have a good day! God bless you all!


	2. Sanses do their own thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt. why did I write them so drastically different  
> Another note ahead of time, I made some edits to better reflect later chapters. if you want the original, please ask, but I find the update a little better due to consistency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning, there is a lot more cussing here.  
> Guide:  
> swap sans: Awsomeskele  
> tale sans: skeleton89  
> fell sans: fuckyou alt. screwyou  
> swapfell: fear_me

_**Awsomeskele** has joined the chat._  
_**skeleton89** has joined the chat._  
_**fuckyou** has joined the chat._  
_**fear_me** has joined the chat._

 **Awesomeskele** : fuckyou! Please change your username! We've been over this!

 **fuckyou** : i do what the hell i want.

 **fear_me** : If you wanna cuss, go where you can cuss without making people uncomfortable.  
Don't be a dick.

 **fuckyou** : and you make your point by cussing.

 **skeleton89** : hey Awesomeskele can you deal with this?  
id deal with it myself but im too tired this time.

 **Awsomeskele** : This happens every time you enter the chat room!  
Please, just use a less offensive username!

 **fuckyou** : uggghg fine if it bothrers you so much.

_**fuckyou** has left the chat._

**Awesomeskele** : Thank you.

_**screwyou** has joined the chat._

**screwyou** : fucking happy?

 **Awesomeskele** : I'd be happier if you stopped cussing, but it is an improvement.

 **screwyou** : uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
so what do losers do on this stupid website anyway?

 **fear_me** : If you're so above people who use this website, why are you here?

 **skeleton89** : though screwyou really got dunked on there, i cant endorse this.  
you two need to deal with your issues healthily.  
i cant do it though cause i aint you

 **fear_me** : You're just lazy!!!!!

 **Awesomeskele** : Hey! No put-downs!  
Nevertheless, skeleton89 is correct! You two need to handle your issues!  
Now why are you two having these problems?

 **fear_me** : He's a jerkoff, that's what!

 **screwyou** : takes one to know one. jerkoff.

 **skeleton89** : we came here to have a good time. how about we stop this?

 **fear_me** : okay coming from the one who plays neopets.

 **skeleton89** : hey now.  
dont be like that.  
those animals are a big responsibility.  
i like my little lupe and acara.

 **Awesomeskele** : Oh yes! I called you all here to discuss the next Keyquest game!  
fear_me did not attend last time!

 **fear_me** : I don't have an account. Neopets is for babies.  
Wait did screwyou actually fucking play on Neopets?!?!?!?

 **screwyou** : its really soothing, okay?

 **fear_me** : Wow I actually feel a lot better about myself!  
Like, seriously? Neopets? That's for baby bones!

 **screwyou** : hey lay off, okay?

 **skeleton89** : i think youd really like neopets.  
its got cute animals and you can play games.  
my favorite one is the one where you dress up an animal and get neopoints just for playing dress up.

 **fear_me** : Okay? So?  
I do not understand the appeal in such an infantile thing.

 **Awesomeskele** : Alright, since we do not have a unanimous consensus on Neopets, let's change the subject.

 **skeleton89** : lets talk about my bro.  
hes the coolest guy i know.

 **screwyou** : ????????  
???????????  
um no???????  
my brother is totally the coolest???????

 **skeleton89** : explain.

 **screwyou** : my brother is very tall.  
he also is in the royal guard.

 **Awesomeskele** : My brother has a spider friend. And also, isn't your brother a private? Like most Papyri?

 **screwyou** : yeah well your bro is also cool  
but not as cool as mine  
my bro also has these really cool things they go pew pew.

 **fear_me** : "Pew pew"? You could not have chosen better adjectives?

 **Awesomeskele** : If you're going to use this chat room to put people down, please remove yourself!  
And furthermore, no more debate about whose brother is better!

 **skeleton89** : yeah. all of us have insider bias.  
theres no way we can have an honest brother contest that way.  
and furthermore, they're all papyri.

 **fear_me** : I thought we gathered here to discuss this week's plans.

 **Awesomeskele** : Oh shoot! I have to go for a bit, be right back!

 **screwyou** : i have a daily plan.  
fucking survive.  
humans are fucking rude.  
at this rate, ill get ambushed at work!!!!!!!

 **skeleton89** : i have a whole list of new puns i found on the internet.

 **fear_me** : You can't get by off of puns.

 **skeleton89** : no but i can impress my brother.  
and my friend tori.  
i already have a job.  
i didn't have these puns though.

 **screwyou** : i actually kinda want to hear them.  
lets make this a pun sharing station.

 **skeleton89** : insect puns bug me.

 **screwyou** : oh my fucking  
okay  
wow  
i heard that one before like a trillion times

 **skeleton89** : from who?

 **screwyou** : migosp.

 **skeleton89** : only migosp??

 **screwyou** : theyre at my workplace.

 **skeleton89** : oh  
gtg my bros coming back

 **screwyou** : k bye

 **fear_me** : Ok, bye.

_**skeleton89** has left the chat._

**screwyou** : yeah well im on break so you wanna keep talkin???  
p sure he was doing most of the talking here.

 **fear_me** : I have nothing to do here.  
I am not even sure why I am even here.

 **screwyou** : can you do something other than be a dipshit?

 **Awesomeskele** : What did I miss? I was dealing with my brother.  
Hey! I said no put-downs!

 **screwyou** : yea well he started it.

 **Awesomeskele** : I don't care who started it!

 **screwyou** : youre really the mom friend arent you?

 **Awesomeskele** : Okay, with you guys, I really cannot tell if that is a compliment.  
I can tell with our friend, who just left, that it's a compliment.  
But with you, not so much.

 **screwyou** : where would that be an insult????????

 **Awesomeskele** : You just seem like the kind of people who would take that as an insult.

 **fear_me** : As a fellow mom friend, I am insulted.

 **screwyou** : where the hell di d you put the fucking knife!!?!??!?!?!?!?

 **fear_me** : ??????

 **Awesomeskele** : What?

 **screwyou** : sorry wrong group chat.  
anyways you are not a mom friend  
you are the kind of person who would steal your friends mashed potatoes just to spite them.

 **fear_me** : Which one of us are you talking about?

 **screwyou** : um, you.  
Awesomeskele is one the most mom friend people ever.

 **Awesomeskele** : I am flattered, but why would you describe fear_me as that kind of person?

 **screwyou** : ibjndv fucking look at his username!  
how do you need any more proof?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **fear_me** : My break is almost over and I don't want to be late for work.

 **Awesomeskele** : Okay, bye!

 **fear_me** has left the chat.

 **screwyou** : so you wanna talk about key quest now?

 **Awesomeskele** : Don't you have to go to work?

 **screwyou** : aw shit sorry for offering that.  
i actually have to go too.

 **Awesomeskele** : Bye!

 **screwyou** : bye

_**screwyou** has left the chat._

**Awesomeskele** : Well, this isn't much of a chat room if I'm the only one here!

_**Awesomeskele** has left the chat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back with this. I had a lot of fun writing the first one, so here I am with the second! I suppose the reason there are so many neopets things here is because I have lots of fond memories of Neopets. Man, those were good, simple times. I hope you enjoyed this! As always, God bless and have a good day!


	3. Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the troll.

_**CoolSkeleton95** has joined the chat._  
_**WhydoIneedausername** has joined the chat._

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Care to explain why you sent an e-mail telling me to come here?  
And on a different chatroom?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : YOU'RE THE OLDEST OF US AND I THOUGHT YOU'D BEST KNOW HOW TO HANDLE TROLLS.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Trolls?  
Why?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : OUR CHATROOM HAS BEEN HIJACKED BY A TROLL!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Did you ask the troll to stop?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : YEAH.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Did you block the troll?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I DID, BUT THEY KEEP COMING BACK!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : That is a case of harassment and is a valid reason to be reported.  
Did you report this troll?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I DID REPORT THEM!  
IT'S NOT WORKING!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : What is their username?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : mlg420dankman.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : What are they saying in the chat?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : THEY ARE CALLING ME A NOOB AND SENDING ME A WEIRD FACE.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
THAT'S THE WEIRD FACE. 

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Mhm. Yeah, we need a new group chat. They can keep ours.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** AW MAN! I REALLY LIKED THAT CHATROOM!

 **WhydoIneedausername:** I'm going to make a new group chat.  
I will e-mail the link to you and everyone else.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** ALRIGHT.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Actually, quick question while we're here.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** SURE.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Why are you always using caps locks?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** BECAUSE THE CAPSLOCK BUTTON IS ACTUALLY BROKEN.  
If I want to type anything normally, I have to press down on shift, and that gets tiring quickly.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Oh, I see.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** YEAH. SO I AM DOOMED TO HAVE CAPSLOCK FOREVER NOW.  
BUT AT LEAST I AM AS LOUD ONLINE AS I AM IN REAL LIFE!

 **WhydoIneedausername:** I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : OH.  
OH, SORRY! I'VE GOTTA GO! SO, E-MAIL TO THE NEW CHAT ROOM?

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Absolutely. No guarantee I'll be there when you get it though.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** OF COURSE!  
WELL, SEE YOU LATER!

 **WhydoIneedausername:** You as well.

_**CoolSkeleton95** has left the chat._   
_**WhydoIneedausername** has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update! I actually took a while because my mind was on other things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Have a good day and God bless you!


	4. I think there is going to be a war after this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke goes wrong.

_**skeleton2** has entered the chat._  
_**WhydoIneedausername** has entered the chat._

 **skeleton2** : hey

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Hello.

 **skeleton2** : hey you know that guy?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : What guy?

 **skeleton2** : the guy.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : You need to be more specific than "the guy".

 **skeleton2** : i don't know his name.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Then just tell me why you're talking about him.

 **skeleton2** : he stole your girlfriend.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I 

 **skeleton2** : ???  
you what?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : I don't have a girlfriend.

 **skeleton2** : oh.  
that joke probably would have worked better with someone else.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Who are you anymore?

 **skeleton2** : a guy who likes to have fun.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : ...  
I am not having this conversation.

 **skeleton2** : ok im gonna go if you're not gonna talk to me.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Well, that could be taken that way.

 **skeleton2** : im gonna go read or somehitng.  
*something

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Alright, bye.  
This has been very brief.

_**skeleton2** has left the chat._

**WhydoIneedausername** : Welp. He left.

_**papapyroos** has joined the chat._

**papapyroos** : oh, i guess we're the only ones here?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Yup.

 **papapyroos** : guess it ain't pda if no one else is here.  
;)

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Stretch, this is why we have text.  
The other Papyri will find out.

 **papapyroos** : aw ok.  
love you babe.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : ...  
I love you too, Stretch.  
Also, please don't use that weird winky face again.  
It makes me think of Aaron.

 **papapyroos** : i forgot he was kinda a creep in your world.  
and in classic's.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Thank you.

 **papapyroos** : no problem, honey.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : You are not a subtle person.

 **papapyroos** : well, you're not either.  
also, to be not very subtle, can you come over?  
my bro's at work right now.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : You know, maybe we shouldn't discuss our plans in this chat.

 **papapyroos** : just clear out the data like last time this happened.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : It was very close last time too. Classic was asking why I cleared the data.

 **papapyroos** : i admit, it was close. but i'll try to be a little more subtle next time.

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Alright. I'm gonna come over there.  
We're going to get very serious.

 **papapyroos** : you're even gonna bring the stuffed animals for our cuddle session?  
<3

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Especially the one your brother made for me.

 **papapyroos** : oh my goodness, you're so sweet!!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Well, only the sweetest for my honeybun.  
I'll see you at your house in a few minutes.

 **papapyroos** : ohh my goodness, see you!

 _ **WhydoIneedausername** has left the chat._  
_**papapyroos** has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I partly did this for a joke, but also because I actually kinda like Bloodfruit. I'm selfshipping trash.
> 
> Have a good day and God bless you!


	5. The super late Valentine's Day special™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late aaaaaaaaaaa

_**CoolSkeleton95** has joined the chat.  
 _ _ **WhydoIneedausername** has joined the chat.___

**CoolSkeleton95** : HOW WAS YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY SO FAR?

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Very well. I'm going to spend time with a very special someone tonight?

 **CoolSkeleton95** : OH, WHO WAS IT? NO WAIT, LET ME GUESS! FLOWEY!

 **WhydoIneedausername** : No. They want to stay anonymous though.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : AWESOME! I ALMOST WORE A DRESS TO THE VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE, BUT FOR SOME REASON, HUMANS DON'T LIKE BOYS WEARING DRESSES??????

 **WhydoIneedausername** : Ah, yes. Humans and their weird things. When I was in the underground, the only thing stopping you from wearing a frilly dress was the chance of falling over your own feet.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : I KNOW, RIGHT? SEMI AND I PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO MAKING THAT DRESS!

 **WhydoIneedausername:** ...Semi?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** I THINK HE'S MY COUSIN. HE'S STAYING WITH SANS AND I BECAUSE HE GOT FIRED FROM HIS JOB.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** You only think?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** NEVER REALLY ASKED.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** So, ambiguous family ties aside, I can safely presume Semi is another skeleton?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** EXACTLY!  
THE ONLY REASON I WOULDN'T SAY WE'RE TWINS IS BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME PARENTS.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** ...Well, that's interesting.  
...  
Hello?  
Hey, it's been a few minutes, are you okay?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** WHY DID SWAP SENT ME A PICTURE OF HIMSELF AT A ROMANTIC LOOKING SETTING AND A WINKY FACE???  
WAIT

WhydoIneedausername: I think that was for someone else...

CoolSkeleton95: IT'S FOR YOU, ISN'T IT?

 **WhydoIneedausername:**  Why?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING, ACTUALLY.  
IN FACT, YOU TWO AREN'T VERY SUBTLE.  
THOUGH I SUSPECTED SOMETHING WAS UP, I DIDN'T BOTHER SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

WhydoIneedausername: Wait, what?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** IN RETROSPECT, WITH CONTEXT OF A LOVER'S TONE...  
SOME OF THE THINGS YOU SAY TO EACH OTHER DON'T SOUND SO PLATONIC.  
WHY WERE YOU HIDING THIS?

 **WhydoIneedausername:** It's for a bet my brother made.  
If SF Papyrus finds out first without our intervention, he owes me money.  
If his brother does first, I owe Sans money.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** WHY WOULD YOU BET THAT?

 **WhydoIneedausername:** To put it simply:  
The Papyrus is already in a relationship with someone who isn't a Papyrus.  
And neither of them catch on easy to romance.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** BUT  
THAT EXPLAINS HOW IT'S POSSIBLE

 **WhydoIneedausername:** It wasn't my idea, it was my brother's.  
So he's the only one among us who doesn't know about Swap and I.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** I SEE.  
WELL, I WON'T TELL HIM.  
BY THE WAY, MY COUSIN HAD MY PHONE WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND SENT THAT.  
HE THOUGHT I WAS IN A DANGEROUS RELATIONSHIP WITH A MUCH OLDER MAN.  
IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO CONVINCE HIM IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.  
PLEASE MAKE SURE HE ISN'T SENDING ME ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, LEST SEMI ACTUALLY HUNT HIM DOWN.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Whoops  
Yeah, I'll let him know.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date I need to get ready for.  
Might even get lucky enough to end the night with cuddles.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** YOU GO GET HIM, TIGER!

_**WhydoIneedausername** has left the chat._

**CoolSkeleton95:** AH, HOW SWEET.

_**CoolSkeleton95** has left the chat._


	6. July 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a very special holiday!

_CoolSkeleton95 joined the chat!_

**CoolSkeleton95:** GUYS  
GUYS GUYS GUYSSSSSSS  
OMG  
WE NEED POPCORN, MOVIE CANDY, SODA, AND PIZZA OVER AT MY HOUSE  
I AM BEYOND EXCITED

_papapyroos joined the chat!_

**papapyroos:** what's the popcorn and stuff about?  
some special occasion?

 **CoolSkeleton95:**  THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY IN PIXAR PRE-HISTORY!!!!!!!

_WhydoIneedausername has entered the chat!_

**WhydoIneedausername:** Pixar pre-history?  
What are you talking about?

_skeleton2 has entered the chat!_

**WhydoIneedausername:** Did you seriously give everyone a chat notice!?  
What on earth is going on!?

 **skeleton2:** idk  
he seems rlly excited

 **CoolSkeleton95:** IT'S THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER'S 30TH ANNIVERSARY  
THIS WAS PIXAR BEFORE PIXAR!!!!!!

 **papapyroos:** can i bring a blanket?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** BLANKETS ARE ALWAYS PROVIDED!!

 **papapyroos:** same seating arrangement?

 **skeleton2:** i guess???

 **WhydoIneedausername:** And why are we getting more than popcorn this time?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** BECAUSE I WANNA HANG OUT AFTER THE MOVIE!  
IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE HAD A PAPYRUS HANG OUT NIGHT.

 **papapyroos:** i'll carpool with fang.

 **WhydoIneedausername:** And I'll be driving Honey there.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** PERFECTION, HICK?

 **skeleton2:** guess i'll walk  
we're literally two houses away  
and why do you two not live by here?

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Work.

 **papapyroos:** ease of access to everything.

 **skeleton2:** i swear, you two.  
you two always manage to find a way to be near

 **papapyroos:** what can i say?  
fang and i are drawn together

 **skeleton2:** that sounds gay

 **papapyroos:** o yeah it kinda does

 **WhydoIneedausername:** In any case, it's quite convenient for us to live where we do.

 **CoolSkeleton95:** HEY CAN YOU GUYS GET THE PIZZA?  
THE PIZZA PLACE WHERE YOU GUYS LIVE MAKES REALLY REAAAAALLLY GOOD PIZZA

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Usual toppings?

 **CoolSkeleton95:** ABSOLUTELY.

 **skeleton2:** yes

 **WhydoIneedausername:** I'm sure that won't be a problem.  
Good thing we have coupons.

 **skeleton2:** we???

 **papapyroos:** he and i share coupons

 **skeleton2:** oh

 **CoolSkeleton95:** I'LL GET THE MOVIE AND POPCORN  
SEE YOU!

 **skeleton2:** c u

 **papapyroos:** see you

 **WhydoIneedausername:** Til then.

_CoolSkeleton95 has left the chat!_

**WhydoIneedausername:** And we'll bring pizza.

 **skeleton2:** guess im getting candy

 **papapyroos:** niiiice  
alrigh lets go

 _WhydoIneedausername has left the chat!_  
_papapyroos has left the chat!_  
_skeleton2 has left the chat!_

* * *

BONUS CONTENT!!!! VERY SHORT!!!

 

The Papyri sat on(and around) the couch, bundled together. Peach sat up front, giggling childishly and cheerfully, his full attention on the movie. Subtly, Fang wrapped an arm around Honey, who chuckled lightly and nuzzled him. He had to admit, Hickory probably wasn't gonna figure them out for a while. But until then, he was more than content to just sit there and cuddle his beloved.

The movie was nice, Fang had to admit. Not that he knew too much about film, but it had its charm. It was kinda adorable too, hearing his lover giggle over some of the silliest things in the movie. It made watching this even more worth it. Hickory ate the pizza, gnawing slowly. He wasn't sure what was going on, he was lost from the beginning. A toaster? Seriously? That's what they decided to make this movie about? What were they thinking?

In any case, the movie night was a success. Even Sans was watching, if a bit lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this movie


End file.
